Reeled in
by Hobbitpal
Summary: You've reeled in, caught her in your arms


Her lips are soft and warm against yours as you softly kiss her, drawing her into your arms like a fisher draws in his catch. You've waited years to catch her, waited patiently or thrown out more bait, trying to draw her towards you, all the while moving closer to her, hoping to catch her off guard and in sneer her in your trap.

Now she is in your arms, kissing you, just like you have always dreamed. You have loved her from an early age, and you know that she was worth the wait.

Carefully, you move your hands down her back, allowing your fingertips to just gently glide over her spine. They rest in her hips, moulding to her the delicate feminine curves of her body. They seem to fit there, like they belonged.

You continue to kiss her and your hands move inside her shirt and skin touches skin. Your senses are in overdrive. You have only ever daydreamed about this, never thinking it would actually happen.

Her shirt is being removed and you find your hands sliding back up her exposed skin, resting now by her breasts. But you don't focus on her bra, on how lacy and delicate it looks. No, your attention is turned to her undoing your shirt. There is no haste in her movements, no rush. Its just slow and deliberate, as if her brain, that source and fountain of all knowledge, was trying to make sure that this was what she wanted, that she wanted to be with you, here and now.

Tentatively, you feel her removing your shirt. You are still kissing her, doing all of this by feel and touch, because you know that if you break the kiss she will come to her senses and all of this will stop and leave you to just watch her go.

You stand in just your trousers and boxers, still holding her and kissing her while she stands there in her trousers and bra.

You have dreamt about this day for years, since you fell in love with her at the Yule Ball, years ago.

Finally, your hands move down to the lips of her jeans, your fingertips tracing the edge of her pants. They feel frilly and very un-Hermione like, but you like the feel of them, and your heart begins to race again as your hands move around to her zipper and gently, delicately you tease it open. You feel her doing the same to your zipper, taking off your belt. Your foreheads touch for a second and you know that this is what you want, you want to be with her, near her, in her.

The final few layers of clothing are removed, and you both stand there, as God intended, in your bare skin and you have never seen someone so beautiful before.

Smiling, you cup her face, bringing her lips to yours again, holding her up so she can wrap her arms around your neck, her fair pale beautiful skin pressing against yours and you feel as though you are falling, down and down until the soft mattress catches you and she is lying there, on top of you.

Never ever before have you felt a need to be delicate with something, as though if you are too quick and harsh she'll break. So you're slow, gentle, you know that you're both new to this; you have had no experience of this before and because you want it to be important to her, special, meaningful.

One of your hands tangles its self in her fingers, the other rests on her hip and you feel her free hand running through your hair as gently you move against her.

You carry on kissing, her cheeks, her neck and collarbone, even across her arms.

She has never looked so beautiful, her eyes smiling up at you as you move apart, both of you catching your breath, curling into each other under the familiar bed sheets, their feet twisting around each other as you pull her close, spooning up against her, wrapping an arm around her waist, rubbing her stomach in circles.

You both sigh contentedly as your heart beat returns to normal and your excitement dies down, but you feel different, like you have a deeper connection to her and bond that was deeper than the love you have for her.

"Marry me." She smiles at you, rolling on top of you as her eyes gleam.

"Of course darling." You grin at her, kissing her again and seeking union with her once more because you have caught her and reeled her in.

Now she is here to stay, in your arms.


End file.
